


Engagement

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Engagement, F/M, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: Alexander asks the Schuyler's for Eliza's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Engagement

_Morristown, New Jersey_

_April 1780_

"Eliza, you're going to wear a hole in the floor of the parlor before he even gets here."

Eliza paused mid-step as she turned and looked at her aunt. Gertrude was seated working on her embroidery while Eliza paused, looking out the window once more. "I know," she said softly before she turned her attention back to the room. "But I am just too." Her hand rested on her stomach.

Her mother and father had only arrived a couple hours before and were now resting before the dinner. Her gaze shifted to the clock on the mantle before she took a seat in a chair across from her aunt.

Gertrude let the embroidery rest in her lap a moment, giving Eliza a small smile. "It'll be fine, dear. He'll come riding in on his horse soon, join us for dinner, charm your parents and the two of you will be engaged before whiskey is served."

Eliza settled into the chair only to jump up moments later at the sound of horses. "That might be him," she said as she picked up her skirts heading out of the parlor to the front door.

Without so much as a word, Gertrude set aside her embroidery and stood up to gather everyone for dinner.

Eliza threw open the front door to see Alexander standing there with his hand half-way brought up, ready to knock on the door. A little taken aback, he lowered his hand, giving her a small smile. "Well, I certainly did not think that we were that much in sync." A little chuckle left his lips.

Before she stepped aside to let him in, Eliza brought her hands up, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Alexander's eyes widened a bit before giving her a hug quickly in return before pulling back, face slightly flushed. He hadn't seen her parents or aunt yet, wanting to make a good impression.

She stepped back quickly, bringing a hand up to brush some curls behind her ear. "I just have missed you so very much." She quickly explained as she moved to allow him entry in the house.

Alexander shut the door behind him before taking his hat and coat off, handing them to Eliza, who, in turn, hanging them up for him. "I missed you as well."

Eliza led him into the dinning room where her parents and Gertrude were, dinner on the table for them. "Mother, Father," Eliza began, glancing back at Alexander once before turning her parents. "You remember Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton?"

Alexander nodded at the two of them before speaking. "General Schuyler, it's nice to see you again. Mrs. Schuyler, you look lovely this evening."

Philip smiled and nodded his own head. "As it is to see you as well, young man. I assume you've been hard at work."

"Yes, Sir."

"Glad to hear it," he nodded his head before turning to the table behind them. "My sister has prepared a lovely meal for us to eat this evening, why don't we take our seats and enjoy our meal."

Alexander moved, pulling out a chair for Eliza, waiting for her to be seated before pushing it in for her before moving around to his own chair across from her. If Alexander was nervous, she couldn't tell. He seemed to be navigating himself well at this dinner, but it had only just begun.

"It is too bad John couldn't join us tonight," Philip began once everyone was seated and served.

Gertrude shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of wine before setting it down. "The life of the doctor, taking care of the people and answering house calls doesn't have any set hours."

Philip nodded and the room went silent before he spoke once again, this time to Alexander. "So, Hamilton," he took a sip of wine before speaking once more. "Despite being busy, you still have made time to call on my daughter and court her it seems."

Eliza paused, lowering her fork, turning to Alexander, waiting for his answer.

He nodded, smile on his face as he glanced over at her, answering the question. "Well, yes, despite the work keeping me busy, it wouldn't keep me from coming and seeing her for two long and when I am unable to see her, I write her letters." He paused for a moment, only to clear his throat and continue. "Sir, I had hoped to come here tonight in hopes to ask for your blessing on an engagement between your daughter and myself."

Certainly, Eliza had hardly expected Alexander to ask this early on in the evening, but here they were. Everyone's eyes were on Philip, who sat up straight, finished the food that he was eating. "Well," he began after a moment. "I know where I stand on the matter, but, Catherine, what do you think?"

Alexander froze, certainly not expecting that answer but turned his attention to Catherine who was seated at the other end of the table. "Mrs. Schuyler?"

Catherine lifted the napkin to her lips, wiping any food that was on her face away before taking a sip of wine. Eliza knew that she was purposely taking her time before answering Alexander. "Mother," she said softly, trying to urge her mother to say something.

"So, Lieutenant Colonel, after the war, how do you plan on supporting a family once the war is over?"

Alexander took another sip of wine before setting it down, answering. "Well, I would like to attend one of the Colleges once again and finish working towards becoming more practiced in the law. It's what I was studying before the war and I found it very fascinating." A small pause as he glanced over at Eliza. "It would be long hours but it would be worth it if it allows me to provide the life for her that she deserves."

Eliza felt heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled back at him before turning her attention back down to the plate in front of her.

Catherine nodded before turning her attention to her daughter. "And, Eliza, what do you think about that future job for your husband?"

Eliza glanced up from her plate, glancing over at Alexander as she spoke. "I think it's a lovely goal, but he could really do anything, and I would still stand by him." She spoke softly before turning back to her mother.

Catherine didn't say a word as she turned back to her husband, giving him a nod. "Well, that's all the information I need."

Philip paused, nodding back, taking a sip of wine.

Alexander's face went pale, wondering the answer. As one didn't come, there was a tension in the air. Alexander pushed the food around on his plate.

"Philip, give the poor boy an answer." Gertrude spoke up a couple moments later. "He looks like he's going to pass out any moment."

Philip chuckled a bit, reaching over, clasping his shoulder. "We approve, consider an engagement between the two of you, official."

Alexander let out a small sigh of relief, the tension in the air leaving as he turned back to his food to finish dinner.

The hours passed in the night; Alexander needed to return to camp. Eliza grabbed a shawl, following him out into the crisp April night air. Small smile on her lips as she stood back as he readied his horse to leave.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She spoke, pouting a bit as he did another check to make sure everything was in order.

"Unfortunately, I do have to." He told her, taking one of her hands in his. "Though I am looking forward to the next time I see you."

A grin made its way to her lips, taking a few steps in his direction. "Then perhaps, before you go, a kiss?"

Alexander turned to her, smiling as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers in a soft, sweet kiss. "I'll write to you as soon as I can," he told her as he placed another soft kiss on her forehead before turning to mount his hose, riding off.

Eliza stood there for a moment, watching him go before turning to head back inside to join in with her mother and aunt in excited talks about the engagement.


End file.
